The present invention relates to a probe for measurement of the intensity/phase of a current flowing through a junction port between electronic apparatuses or between an electronic apparatus and a circuit board.
In an electronic apparatus or the like, in order to specify or identify the position of a current responsible for unwanted electromagnetic wave radiation or the path of a mutual electromagnetic interference between electronic apparatuses or between electronic circuits which gives the cause of erroneous operation/degradation in performance, a technique of measuring the magnetic field distribution in the vicinity of the electronic apparatus is efficient.
The present inventors have hitherto made public a magnetic field probe or measuring method and apparatus as described in, for example, JP-A-2002-156430 and JP-A-2003-279611. Of these references, the former pertains to the magnetic field probe and the latter is concerned with the measuring method and apparatus.
In general, with a view to identifying a radiation location or site of an unwanted electromagnetic wave the unity of a circuit board radiates, a position of a current responsible for radiation can be identified by measuring the magnetic field distribution above and nearby the circuit board.
And also, with the aim of identifying a radiation site of an unwanted electromagnetic wave a chassis of electronic apparatus radiates, a study can be made in a way similar to the case of the unity of a board by measuring the magnetic field distribution in the vicinity of the chassis.